


ty is sad and kit is a good boyfriend.

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Kitty - Fandom, Lord of Shadows, Tda, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Sad, kit and ty - Freeform, trying to recover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: * SPOILERS FOR THE END OF LORD OF SHADOWS*after livvy's death, ty is really sad and kit tries to comfort him ( keep in mind that ty and kit are boyfriends now).





	ty is sad and kit is a good boyfriend.

The day after the accident at the accord hall, the blackthorns -including Helen and aline- ,emma , cristina and kit had returned to the London institude. 

They had all been devastated, the younger ones crying and the older blackthorns trying to hold themselves together for their younger siblings’ sake, and failing. They - except for kit, he had been in his room that night, feeling as if he didn’t belong with them in such difficult time- had all stayed in the living room of the London institude that night, all falling asleep wrapped up together, with tavvy in julians arms, and dru in helen’s.

All except for Ty.

Ty, as livvy’s twin brother, has taken her death the most seriously and had run to his new room as soon as they had arrived at the institude. And as kit tried to run after him, Julian had stopped him and told him to give Ty some time.

Now, it had been two days since livvy’s death, and one day had passed since Ty had locked himself up in his room.

Even though Julian had told kit not to go to ty, he couldn’t help it. Just thinking about how lonely Ty must feel right now made kit want to burn down the world.

Now, kit was in the front of ty’s room, he could hear him crying, and it broke him. For a second he thought that maybe he shouldn’t go in and give ty some more time, but he couldn’t. he needed to be with him right now.

He turned the door knob, expecting it to be locked, but it wasn’t, so he opened the door and went inside.

Ty was laying on his bed, curled up in blankets, his eyes were open and they were red, from crying, kit guessed.

Kit closed the door and came closer to ty. “hey…” kit said, “is it okay that I’m here? Do you want me to go?” . he expected ty to say yes, that he should go away, but instead he just shook his head.

“okay” he said as he slowly came closer to the bed, and ty made room for him on his bed. 

He gently laid beside ty, and ty immediately hugged his chest. ”hey… I’m here” kit said and he hugged ty back, patting him on the back.

“I wanted to come sooner, but they said to give you time.” Kit said, “but I couldn’t hold myself any longer, when I heard you crying outside the door, I knew I needed to be with you” he said as he kissed him on the forehead.

Ty smiled at that. 

Ty was silent for a few minutes, just laying there, and hugging kit.

After a few more minutes he started talking. “in the accords hall, when she got stabbed, I felt it in my heart, I felt it just like she did, it was the worst feeling ever” ty said, “ and I wanted to go to her, to be with her, but I couldn’t, i… I couldn’t move” he said with a shaky voice, “a part of me died with her that day, and since that day, since that moment, I feel like I am dead too, and I don’t know if I can ever recover from it”.

Kit wanted to say something, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t , could he?, he didn’t have a twin himself and he didn’t know how it must have felt, to have the half of you, the person who made you whole, be taken away from you, in such a brutal way.

“she wanted us to be parabatai, and I agreed, in the end I finally agreed, she was so happy about that, and I was happy too, we were going to be parabatai, we were going to fight battles alongside each other and we were going to grow up together” kit noticed that ty was crying now, kit hugged him tightly. 

“I never thought this would happen, having a twin, you never think about them dying, maybe because you don’t even want to think about it, having them taken away from you, having a part of your soul taken away from you” . kit felt tears running down his own cheek, too.

“we were supposed to be together until the end, we were supposed to be forever” kit was sobbing now, he couldn’t stop himself, “ kit… I miss her, I miss her so much”.

“ I miss her too, ty…” kit said through tears, “I’m sure she misses you too, you and your whole family”.

“but, what matters is that you loved her, all of you” said kit, “ and, she loved all of you too” and it was true, he meant it, it wasn’t just to make ty feel better, he knew that she loved all of them, he knew if from the way she used to look at her family, from the way she tried to protect them, she had spent her last minutes trying to protect her older brother, and had given up her life in the end for him.

“ you think so? ” ty said, as he began to calm down.

“ I know so” kit replied, “ and I know something else too, I know that she’s in a better place now, she is in peace, and someday, you will see her again, ty, you will reunite with her and everything is going to be okay”.

Kit was smiling through his tears now, “ I hope so”.

They were both smiling now, kit wiped ty and his own tears with his hands. “ are you hungry?” kit asked “ I could go and bring you something to eat”.

“yeah, maybe later, but right now I wanna lay here” ty replied, “ with you”.

“okay” kit said, he kissed ty on the cheeks, and ty smiled again.

And That was all that mattered, ty smiling, ty here, laying in his arms, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 ,if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts about it and what was your reaction to the end of lord of shadows. <3


End file.
